Okay
by sorasbootay
Summary: After Sora gets back, he tries to talk to his mom, but she just doesn't understand.


**A/N: I've been thinking a lot lately ;w; wrote this thing for my friend axel!**

 **disclaimer: i own none of kh owo**

Sora panted from the long run that it took for him to get here, to get home. He looked at the small wodden house he had called home two years ago, feeling slight panic rise in his chest. Would he be allowed back in? What would his mom say? Was his dad even home? What would happen? All of these thoughts ran through his head as he slowly stepped back from the door. He wasn't ready for this, no, he still had scrapes and bruses and scars from the final battle, if one of the scabs opened he would probably need stitches for it. Using potions and magic can't ever truely get rid of the marks. Would she think of him differently? Would she still treat him the same? He wasn't sure he was ready for this, ready to face the facts of his mother seeing him all grown up in the process of two years. How should he approch it? Knock? Walk right in? Ring the doorbell? He wasn't sure he could even face her. He was covered in dirt and sand and he probably looked awful from the bags under his eyes. What if the heartless came back? What if somehow the nobodies still existed and had taken her? What if-  
No.  
Sora cut himself off from those thoughts as he shook his head

It would be okay. He needed to think positive, that was what he was good at after all! He took in a deep breath and smiled, taking a deep breath he raised his hand to the door and knocked loudly. It took a few seconds of what he could hear of a shuffle come from inside before the door opened.

"Yes, how can I-" The woman at the door paused as she looked up. Sora rubbed the back of his neck as he saw her eyes widen. They looked so dull now...

"Hi mom." He spoke quietly in a scratchy voice. His mother just looked him up and down, standing up straight before hesitantly reaching out and touching his cheek. Sora tensed a little at the action, reminding himself that he should relax. The tears from her started flowing quickly as she smiled and pulled him into a hug. He was taller than her now. He tensed even more, but quickly made himself relax as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"You're back, you're home, you're safe... I can't believe this is real. I thought I had lost you forever." She muttered repeatedly over and over into his shoulder. Sora just rubbed her back comfortingly. He had really messed up.

He could have gone to see her so many times in his journey. He could've looked for a way back, he could've at least said hello, he could've... Again, he forced himself to stop thinking those things. It was in the past, he couldn't change it now. It was a few minutes before he heard his mom take in a deep breath of air and pull away from him, looking up at him with a small smile as she reached for his hand, Sora not so into the idea of being touched this much, but allowing her to do so.

"Oh, Sora, you look so grown up now. You _have_ to tell me what's been going on." She insisted, pulling him inside so that they could talk inside. She sat him down on the couch and sat right beside him, one of her hands on his left thigh, the other on his shoulder. Sora could already feel an uncomfortableness start to rise in his gut but he pushed it away, "Please, Sora, I've been alone for so long, tell me what happened." She begged Sora looked at her a little guiltily, knowing he won't be able to tell her everything. Damn the world order. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but she wouldn't understand.

He coughed a little as he started, "Well... There was a storm one night and the raft Riku, Kairi, and I were building got... washed out to sea. All three of us went after it and... We caught up to it?" He laughed a bit, knowing his mom was giving him a disbelieving look. He swallowed before continuing, "Anyways, Riku and I started fighting over Kairi while she lost he- I mean, went into a coma due to shock. Riku messed up a bit and ended up causing a lot of pain, and was even the one who dragged us along with him, but we don't hate him for it. We eventually got split up. Kairi found a way back to the islands but I went out to look for Riku. I promised Kairi I would." He paused to take a look at her, knowing from the far off distant look in her eyes that her reaction to his tale wouldn't be good, but he continued nontheless

"I ended up going to sleep for a long time, but Riku found me and took care of me. After I woke up I went looking for Riku again and-" He cut himself off, knowing he couldn't say any more about his journey, "and eventually I found him, but he had gone through his own issues and didn't want to come home, at least not alone. So we found our own way back home and now here we are!" He finished with a big smile, looking at his mom again waiting for her reaction. She just stared down with a displeased expression on his face. Sora frowned at her, "mom?" he asks quietly.

"So Riku and Kairi are the ones responsible for you leaving? At least Riku is, right?" She questions, not looking him in the eye. Sora looks away guiltily, not being able to look at her. Yeah sure they could have been responsible for him leaving, but it's not like he could help it. He loved them. They were his best friends. He would do anything for them.

Rubbing the back of his neck he muttered, "Not intentionally." But it seemed to not matter to her, for her grip on him only tightened. He felt the panic rise up in his gut again, and let it stay this time.

"You can't see them again." She bites out, looking up at the brunet with her eyes narrowed, "They're the ones that took you away from me, so you can't see them again. What if they make you leave me again?" She reasons.

Sora froze.

He can't see Riku and Kairi again.

Riku and Kairi...

They have to be separated again.

Sora stood up and backed away, "No. No no no no no. I'm not doing that, I can't leave them they're my best friends and I spent so long looking for them you don't understand I can't... I.. I can't do this without them!" He babbled frantically, "They've what kept me stong and whats kept me going, I can't be without them, no not again I can't do that."

His mother stood up and grabbed his arm, "Sora listen to me-" She began, but was cut off as Sora ripped his arm away from her, shock overflowing on her face.

"NO! Stop it! Just stop it! I don't want to be touched. I've grown up, I'm 15, I can take care of myself I- I'm" He panted as he backed up toward the door, "I'm the hero." he whispered as tears started falling down his face, looking all around him, the shadows of the empty house becoming too much, they looked just like... He closed his eyes as tight as he could to get rid of the image, opening them to see his mother stalking towards him slowly. He freaked, he panicked.

So he opened the door and ran, not hearing his mother calling for him as he went.

He needed to find them again

He needed his friends.

He kept running, the sand mixed in with the dirt on the pathway being kicked up as he ran, random people shouting after him words he couldn't understand in his mind. No he couldn't understand anything about normal life anymore. Not after what he had been through. He ran to his closest friends house, Riku, hoping that Kairi would be with him, trying to heal the wound he had gotten during the fight with Xemnas. That mark... It was his fault. He hadn't been quick enough to save himself, and Riku jumped in to save him. It was his fault that his best friend was hurt.

He eventually made it to Rikus house, panting after the long run and from crying, but gave no time to rest as he banged on the door, banged until it opened and he saw Kairi standing there looking shocked at seeing him like this.

"Sora?" She whispered.

Sora threw himself into her arms, hiding his face into the crook of her neck as he let it all spill out. Riku had gotten up and looked into the doorway to see what was going on, giving him a small sympathetic gaze as he walked over and joined into the hug. Sora just moved his arms so that he was hugging and holding them both as hard as he could, weeping into their shoulders as they exchanged worried glances. They just stayed silent and rubbed his back.

Along the way they were able to move this into the living room, sitting on the floor just comforting the crying brunet. It took about an hour of weeping and slight yelling for Sora to calm down, and when he did, he just sat there, breathing, trying to get control of his mind back. When he was sure he was calm enough, he pulled away and looked up into the worried faces of his two best friends, feeling guilty for making them worry about him, but understanding the question in their eyes.

He looked down and whispered, just loud enough for them to hear, "She said I couldn't see you guys anymore." both Riku and Kairi's eyes widened at that, "She blames you guys for me leaving the islands, and she kept touching me and she doesn't know and she doesn't understand. It's all so messed up..." He babbled on. He stopped when he felt lips on his forehead and saw Riku pulling away.

"Sora it's alright." He spoke softly, smiling down at him as Kairi took one of his hands in her own and rubbed her thumb over it, "We understand. I don't think anyone else ever will be able to, but I know we can all get through it, okay?" he reached his own hand up to cup the tanned cheek. Sora leant into the touch and nodded.

"Even if we are apart again, we will always be together." Kairi murmured, lightly kissing Soras hand. Sora nodded again, breathing normally again and looking at their faces. This is what he needed. To be loved by the people he would die for, to be surrounded by them.

He needed Riku and Kairi.

"Thanks guys." He whimpers, pulling them into a hug again, but only for a few seconds, pulling away and looking at both of them fully. Riku had taken off his white vest and was in his black zip-up vest and pants, Kairi still looking the same as she always had, but her belt and pouch had been taken off. Sora sighed and smiled at them. "Can I stay for a bit?" He wondered, both of them laughing at the question while Kairi gave a quick, "of course!" before standing up and helping both of the boys up. Sora shed his outer coat and threw it over onto the couch and gave a small giggle.

He was going to be okay as long as he had these two

He knew it.


End file.
